Ugh Demons
by xXi-am-switzerlandXx
Summary: Whilst Edward was gone, Bella found her true talent with the help of two very handsome strangers. The Cullen's have returned and they want an explanation...T for language and eventual violence.
1. Chapter 1

***disclaimer...I don't own Twilight... or *sniff* Supernatural *sniff* or its c-c-characters! Someone get me a tissue! ***

BellaPOV

'_Initial reports from the weather station , the Bureau of meteorology in Seattle have stated that the town of Forks, a small town in Washington's north-west corner will be hit by the brunt of the storm. It has been indicated that they will be receiving over 12 times there monthly rainfall in just two days, as well as hail, snow and lightning storms. Residents of the town have been warned and offered housing areas in Seattle's west distri-…'_

"Oh great. Dad! The powers out!" Thank you Emmett for yelling in my ear.

-Whack!- "No shit Emmett." Thanks Rose.

"You think we should wake Bella up?" No leave me here Alice.

"She has been asleep for a while…" Jasper, no… Why? They're vampires, they have hearing as good as _Superman_ for crying out loud, why must they make so much noise when I'm trying to sleep?

"You guys are really loud, you know that?"

"Sorry sweetheart, but you have been asleep half the day."

"S'okay Esme, umm, where's Edward?"

"Right here, love." His voice emerged from the darkness near the back of the room. As I sat up from my spot on the couch I could see his silhouette every time the lightning flashed. "I don't get it, don't you guys have generators or something?"

"Funny you should ask Bella." Carlisle came from the kitchen door, torch-in-hand. "This is the only house in the world that we own and it just so happens… that we keep forgetting to buy them."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled something unintelligible as I got up to go to the bathroom and taking the small torch Carlisle offered. When I reached the top of the stairs I heard a noise, not knowing if everyone was downstairs, I turned around…

" Hey guys? Are you all down there?"

"Yeah Hells-Bells. Why? What's up?"

"I- umm-never mind. I'll be down in a sec, okay."

"Sure sure." I continued though to Edward's ensuite slowly, watching my feet with the torch, so not to trip on any of Emse's rugs in the hall. Just as I was about to turn the doorknob to the bathroom, when in my peripherals I saw Edward's television flicker, just black and white static, and the white noise quickly followed; the stereo flickered on playing a old forgotten country song. My eyes widened and I gripped the torch firmly around the bulb end which started sputtering and died. _This couldn't be happening now_. I twisted on my heel and sprinted down the hallway and stumbled a little down the stairs straight to the basement and ignoring all of the Cullen's exclamations of what was wrong with me.  
Before I opened the basement door, I turned, my back against the door to see the Cullen's surrounding me, worried expressions on their faces.

"A question… all I need is a yes or no. But have any of you been in here since you moved back to Forks?" They all shook there heads.

"Okay, I have one request, please I need all of you to get in here with me, you can ask me as many questions as you like but we need to get down to the basement, do you understand?" I opened the door and stood against it holding the handle. They hesitated for a moment but went down and I followed locking the door behind me.

"What the hell?"…Emmett

"Bella, what on earth have you been doing?"

"Listen I just need you guys to help me for a minute. I've been doing this since you've been gone, apparently I'm a natural."

"A natural what? Bells? Salt worshipper? 'Cause there's a heck of a lot of this smelly shit down here."

"Ha, yeah sure Emmett, it's because of the salt." Rolling my eyes I turned to Edward torch still in hand, I directed it to his chest so the glow emitted to his face.

"This'd be so much easier if you could read my mind."

* * *

**R&R pretty please ^.^**  
**And it's my first X-over sooo be nice...please. **

**\m/ Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

***disclaimer...I don't own Twilight... or *sniff* Supernatural *sniff* or its c-c-characters! Someone get me a tissue! ***

* * *

SamPOV

"Dean, what are we doin', man? We're in the middle of nowhere chasing shadows…. Dean, if this is about Dad…" The tires screeched along the tarmac as my brother hit the brakes with more force than necessary. I'd hit a nerve.

Dean sighed and slouched forward, resting his forehead on his knuckles on the wheel.

"How many times, Sammy, it's not about Dad." His voice was soft, for once, I could finally tell, this time, it really wasn't about Dad.

"Then, what is it, Dean? You know I'll try to help, man, just tell me what's wrong."

"I'll tell you when we get there. If we get there, I haven't been to Forks since Dad took me when I was 19."

"Forks? Seriously? We're going to a town named 'Forks'?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't diss it man, it's the least-haunted town in the United States."

"If it's the least-haunted town in the U.S then why did you have to come up here with Dad?"

"Chasin' some kind of shape-shifter, when we got there from Seattle, we got caught by a cop, he was the deputy at the time, but he told us to leave it alone. He talked to Dad for about an hour after and left me in the car, the cop's daughter came out with some dinner for me…"He trailed off, remembering that day, and restarted the car. "Don't worry, Sammy, we're almost there."

* * *

**It's a lil short but ill get the next one up soon :) hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 5

**So as I re-read this I noticed something I didn't put into the AN that is, you've probably found out already, that Bella is a bit OOC…. Just sayin'. Disclaimer :( I don't own anything 'cept my Supernatural and Eclipse Posters sigh and Natalie... the more you hassle me the longer it takes to update lol**

_Previously…_

"_Chasin' some kind of shape-shifter, when we got there from Seattle, we got caught by a cop, he was the deputy at the time, but he told us to leave it alone. He talked to Dad for about an hour after and left me in the car, the cop's daughter came out with some dinner for me…"He trailed off, remembering that day, and restarted the car. "Don't worry, Sammy, we're almost there."_

BPOV

"You've been lying to us."

"Technically, no, I haven't. You guys just haven't been asking the right questions. So here's your chance, we're stuck in a basement, with only enough supplies and ammo to fend off about three waves if they get in, alright. So ask away and I will try my very best to answer accordingly." They looked at me with the most superfluous stunned expressions, except Emmett, he looked a lil' too excited.

"Three waves of what?"

"Good question brother bear! Hopefully, if you give me a hand, we'll be fighting demons. What demons you ask? Well these are the Judeo-Christian related ones, born in the pits of hell out of tortured human souls. They are now, raging rampant through the cities of the world reeking as much havoc and mayhem as they can muster before some smart hunter comes along and rips 'em a new one."

"Why now?"

"Jazzy, as always." I clicked my tongue and winked at him, grinning. "There only starting to get more noticeable now because there are more of them. But some of them have orders and some can do what ever they god-damn please. The ones that get ordered around usually get noticed first."

"How so?"Edward asked curiously. I'd started making some hex bags at a small alter I'd made close to the stairs; they were all half-circled around me either intently listening or questioning my sanity.

"Well most of them usually stay in little-umm-nests, like in a house in some beat up no-name town. They lay low, kill a few things 'til they know the coast is clear of hunters or one of the head honchos shows up and they fish tail it out of there. The ones that get ordered around though, are usually the weakest, spent less time in hell than the rest and need someone to boss 'em around."

"But why are they coming here? How did you know they would come in the first place?" Esme hadn't said a word the entire night till now, I barely noticed her presence in the room.

"Now that would be too long a story, and one we probably wont have enough time for at the moment. For now, shove each of these in your pockets, when we do end up getting out of here, they won't find us very easily." I quickly threw them one each and they pocketed the bags. The Cullen's all went silent for the moment so I took it as my que to get my unmentionables out…

**Like it? Yes? No? Review me pleasums :) Next Chapter will be up in a few minutes...**


	4. Chapter 6

"Sammy…Sammy! Wake up dude we're here." I elbowed my little Sasquatch brother awake, as I drove in heavy downpour, through the middle of town. It looked like Main Street but I hadn't been here in so long, I didn't recognize it that well. It was 12:32pm according to my watch, you'd imagine the usual from a small town, the main street littered with a few cars, some stragglers loitering on the side-walk. Nothing. Not even a little old grandma with an umbrella. There were no cars and not a person in sight, even the shops, even though there are so few of them, looked lifeless and empty… Probably because they were. Which brings about bad news for the people of the town.

I found Sheriff's house with ease and slipped into the driveway behind a beat up red Chevy pick-up truck. The rain was lighter here, but I still had to get out of the car to look around.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Dean?"

"Yeah, why?" My eyes swiftly picked up Sammy's reason for questioning, the door was half off its hinges and the lock splintered away from the wood of the door. I crouched a lil' and went into soldier mode, quietly backing up the trunk of my car to retrieve a weapon of some kind. I grabbed my 44' and gave Sammy his and ran up to the front door with him on my heels.

"There's no-one down here." I gave my brother a nod as I walked out of the kitchen, after checking out the back windows.

"I'll check upstairs, keep an eye out." So far the only casualty had been the door. So, they'd either possessed someone or they had an objective. The old stairs creaked noisily making it impossible for a stealthy entrance. Every thing was clear upstairs, except one thing. The handle was broken on the second bedroom door, only ajar an inch or two. I shouldered it open gradually and surveyed the room. It was a total wreck, like a bomb had gone off. The bed mattress was upturned its sheets shredded, the floor was riddled with feathers from the quilt and the pillow. The small desk, which I presume was in the corner, was smashed, bits of random debris from around the room had been shattered and destroyed.

"Jeez." I mumbled to myself. "Hey Sammy, come take a look at this." I heard his heavy footfalls up the stairs and silence behind me. I heard him swear to himself as he took in the disaster.

"You think they were looking for something?" he asked.

"Either that or someone was really upset."

"Hey, see that?"He pointed to a small bag to his left at the end of the bed, made from an ugly green curtain by the looks of it and a leather string tie.

"A hex bag? So she does know…" Dad must of left a few things for them to follow as well, we never taught her that.

"Dean, please, can you tell me something? I'm completely in the dark here."

"You remember that girl, the one that came to Bobby's a few months ago saying that Dad told her to come there if anything bad went down, or if she found something out that could help us?

"Yeah her name was Rebecca or something. Dude, you know I was only there for about an hour then you sent me off to go deal with a haunted house, which wasn't really haunted." He glared at me, knowing I sent him away on purpose. I liked training Bella. Not just that. I liked _her_. After the first few days at Bobby's, she finally opened up, especially when she had a gun in her hands. She was a smart ass, like me. Always quipped at everything I said, swore when she hurt herself and stared at my ass every time I left the room. I chuckled in my head and smiled a little… Just like I did to her, my god she had a great ass…

"Dean… Dean! Hello, anybody there?" My eyes focused on a picture of her and her father on the top of the intact drawers at the end of her bed.

"Come on, we've gotta move, I feel like we're being watched."


	5. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer…. I don't own anything …. Basterds =.='**

* * *

"_Dean, seriously? My Dad's a cop, you don't think he'd teach me the basics? Not to mention the fact I'm his only daughter." She looked at me incredulously, both eyebrows raised. I'd asked her if she knew any hand-to-hand combat whatsoever, it wasn't a bad question, but I think she was just sore from the day before._

"_Okay, let's see whatcha got, spitfire." I knew the nickname I'd given her would make her fight me, she hated it to no end. We sparred all day, only stopping when we we're too worn out to throw anymore punches and to eat. She put me on my back a few times that day too and I made Bobby swear to me that he'd never tell Dad or Sammy. She ended up being a natural. Once she got the hang of everything she was perfect at it. Well, perfect at everything except walking down the stairs… every time she got to the last one she'd trip and fall on me, I got used to it after a while, but man that hurt._

_On a day off though I let her sleep in and do what she liked. She was reading one of Bobby's old books in the library and she froze, and she started crying. She didn't notice I was right behind her, I looked over her shoulder, sure that something in the book had set her off. I could only see and make out a little, but it was something about Cold Ones… I barely reacted when she dropped to the floor, my reflexes jolted at my aim to catch her before her knees touched hardwood, but I got to her scooping her up in my arms in one sweep. She didn't make much of a reaction when I touched her, which caught me a little off guard, maybe she knew I was there. I sat on the make-shift bed in the mass of books and cradled her for what seemed like hours, even when she slept I didn't let her go. It was only until Bobby came home that I took her upstairs to her bed._

_The next day she came up to me saying that she was leaving, considering herself a burden to me, because she was keeping me from finding my Father. She started rambling about how sorry she was, that she'd learnt so much and didn't really want to leave. It's like something was pulling her back, I thought I came to know her so well over the last couple of weeks, obviously not. I would not stand for it though, I didn't want her to go, but she wasn't letting me speak, I just needed one… '_Ah Fuck it!'_ I practically ran up to her, grabbed by the shoulders and kissed her as hard as I could. It felt like ages 'til I forced myself to stop, in need of oxygen. It was how she reacted that startled me a little, she kissed me back, after the initial shock wore off, she kissed me with as much force and passion as I did her. I chuckled at the thought, she looked up at me incredulously, as if I'd grown another limb, then, a fierceness took over her feature that I'd never seen before. In my peripherals I saw her fist tighten next to her thigh, I knew what was coming. Her arm swung around, palm and fingers flat, in aim for my head. I caught her arm with a little more force than I should've, all her weight went into that one slap and she missed, I thought I taught her better than that._

"_I won't let you go, until you agree to stay. I don't give a rat's ass how much you're keeping me from my father*, it's a dead-end road and you know it. You will never be a burden to me, ever, Bella. Please, stay."_

* * *

**Dun DUN DUUUUUNNN ! I was gonna leave the end on, but I'm feeling a little evil today, so maybe not…. Umm the astermarix thingo (*) in that last quote…I wasn't sure that made sense, so give me a heads up if you don't and please tell me if you do….that means these ramblings actually make sense :p ermmmmm I don't know what else to sayyyy D: …**

**…oh yeah no I wasn't thinking of New Moon when I wrote this, but when I re-read it I did . I really didn't mean to make it sound like that :(**

**AHHA! Lol Tell me what you think please please please please! It's greatly appreiciated…. Really it is, I love feedback and critisismmsmsssmsmmsmsss :D**

**Peace Out!**

**P.S I'm on a sugar high ^.^ tralalalalaaaa**


	6. Chapter 8

**Hiiiiiiiiii its been so long! Hope you like it! Sorry I took so long.**

_Previously on from Chapter 5 : "Now that would be too long a story, and one we probably wont have enough time for at the moment. For now, shove each of these in your pockets, when we do end up getting out of here, they won't find us very easily." I quickly threw them one each and they pocketed the bags. The Cullen's all went silent for the moment so I took it as my que to get my unmentionables out..._

* * *

**BPOV**

The unmentionables, my sawed-off and my revolver. I grabbed ammo or the two from the boot locker behind the alter.

"Guns? You have guns? Could I get a better sister?" Emmett exclaimed as I walked around the spacious basement, gathering things.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not gonna hurt myself, I know how to use these things" I said smiling, holding up my shotgun and knife and placing them on the table.

"Where did you get all this?" I heard Edward quietly ask, his head bent down and brow furrowed in confusion.

"They were, um, gifts, of sorts." I crept up the stairs slowly and started drawing a devils trap on the door. I heard them murmuring to each other, probably too shocked to talk beyond my hearing range.

"No Carlisle, she's completely certain of all of this." He whispered with confidence to his family, trying to reassure them. I could feel his power calming me, although I'm pretty sure it was for everyone else's sake.

"She isnt' lying about anything?" That one hit a nerve. I would never lie to any of them. But oming from Edward that question hurt all the more. I decided to make myself noticed again.

"I don't need to lie about anything, it's all true. Besides, if I were lying, I'm Jasper would have picked up on it by now and told someone, right Jazz?" They looked up at me, trudging down the last few steps, ashamed looks covered they're faces.

"Don't worry okay, I've got this down pat, and I know what I'm doing."

"Can't _we _just go up there and take em down, I mean if they're demons thenthey just possessing people aren't they?" Emmett's question stopped me short on my way to my duffel bag.I quickly grew suspicious, how did he know they could possess people.

"Since when did you know about demons, Em?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What? I can read you know. Sheesh Bells. Your not the only person here who reads occult books." Referring to the many books covering the table against the wall. "I read one that said Demons need a human body to be able to, um, reek havoc and stuff, right?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked, he was getting nervous under my questionable gaze.

"Yeah, that's right Em, but we cant just kill them. Even though they are possessed by demons, there are still peoples souls in those bodies, they try so hard to push them out, but they can't. That's why I only use salt rounds in the guns, It hurts them more than normal bullets and does much less harm to the humans body that they're in. Make sense?"

* * *

**Does it make sense? EEEEEP I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long D:**

**Anyway What did you think?**

**Next Chap with Bella will involve a Summoning! Who could be coming to lend a hand? :D**

*** If your interested I found what I thought Bella's 'Gifts' would look like pic on profile ^.^**

**please please please Review! It's what keeps me writing :D**


	7. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, I was going to upload this sooner, but my brother wanted to swap rooms with me :/ Anywho, here it is! **

_Previously: "I won't let you go, until you agree to stay. I don't give a rat's ass how much you're keeping me from my father*, it's a dead-end road and you know it. You will never be a burden to me, ever, Bella. Please, stay."_

**DPOV**

Sam and I pulled up half an hour later outside the town's only hotel. Apparently there were people in the town thankfully; we both heaved a sigh of relief when we saw a good looking, but short attendant at the front office desk. I was still a little dubious about earlier, with the no people absolutely-anywhere-thing, so this time I skipped the band names.

"Hiya, can I get two doubles please?" I asked, handing her a credit card.

"No problem Mr...Cristo." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't batter an eyelid at the word.

"I gotta question. Uhh, Why is there no-one around town? I mean even such a small town like this shouldn't be so, _deserted_."

"Everyone's either here or in Port Angeles, we mostly stay inside since it rains pretty much and some people have evacuated to Seattle because of the storms." The girl replied. Sam was still curious, he continued while I filled out some paperwork.

"There isn't even _one_ car out there though..." His words trailed off, unable to find an answer to the loss of people.

"As said." She said with a smile. "Everyone who's here probably doesn't have a car. Those who do, tend to get out of town, especially on a Saturday."

"So, everything's normal then, no really freaky weather, scary looking people?" I queried with a light shrug.

"Freaky weather?" She exasperated a short laugh. "This is the most overcast place in the continental U.S. The weather is always freaky. We only get like one sunny day a month, tops! And, as for scary looking people, that's a negative." She said with a doubtful expression, handing me our room key, and added with a kind smile. "Since we're pretty empty up here, I gave you the end room, unless you want to be tortured by my awfully loud music.

**SamPOV *In the hotel room***

"So, we're here to protect this chick, who you have some kind of weird relationship with?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"Relationship? Who said we we're in a relationship?" Other eyebrow raised. _So, he's gonna play it that way_, I thought, heaving a sigh. _Easier to get it out of him before more denial starts._

"Come on, Dean, even I can tell when you think about the girl. You go a soft and gooey." A playful smirk played on my lips as he glared at me. This time he did the sighing. _Finally! He admits it! _I grinned.

"Don't start." My brother grumbled at me. I was genuinely happy for him, but something flickered in my mind. "Why did you send me away? When she came for _our_ help?" Before he could answer, I came to a realization. "You – you liked her from the beginning didn't you?"

"Dude, how many times have I told you? No chick-flick moments."

"No chick-flick moments _my ass!_ Dean, just 'fess up already!" I yelled at him incredulously. "You love her, don't you?"

**My chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter :/ I'll make the next one extra long, I promise! D: The guys sitting on their beautifully sculpted ass's while Bella's gonna get _her_ ass kicked! I don't think so! ooo and Tell me if you got the plane reference... . . "Dude are you humming Metallica?" "It calms me down!" .**

**Preview next chapter : **

'**I heard the storm raging violently outside, that wasn't any normal storm though. My fears turned reality, when I raised my head to look at the ceiling of the spacious basement. Silence. **

**_Uh oh.'_**

**_Review! :( Please! the more you bug me about it the more I get around to updating! :)_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**


	8. Chapter 10

**First off…Let me just say THANKYOUUU! I get at least 2-5 emails a day from telling me someone's favourite-ed or put this story on Alert! And I do a little happy dance on my seat when I see them. So thank you so much… Your favourite's alerts and review emails are the only things that remind me to continue this story. ^.^ Now I know I put a preview up for the this chapter on the previous one but that'll be in the next one cause I like writing Sam and Dean :D Anywho ONWARD!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Dude, how many times have I told you? No chick-flick moments." _

"_No chick-flick moments my ass! Dean, just 'fess up already!" I yelled at him incredulously. "You love her, don't you?"_

3rdPPOV(for a change:)

'This isn't the time Sam.' Dean thought as he glared daggers at his brother's head. He let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't a time for arguing either. Dean had no idea where to start looking for Bella. He started to unpack some cleaner clothes from his army green duffel bag before answering his brother. Heavily breathing out another exasperated sigh Dean looked up to him, who now had a hopeful expression on his face.

Sam had been curious about this girl that he'd never met, this Bella that his brother was so easily infatuated with. He could see it quite clearly in his brother's face, the day he came back, the week that Dean had sent him away. He'd guessed after listening to Dean talk in his sleep, which he _very _rarely does, that he was totally smitten for the girl. How he'd given this weird and slightly whipped look on his face every time Sam had tried to ask him about who she was, and what she was doing at Bobby's, on the way up to this dreary place.

"She's a natural Sam." Breaking Sam out of his reverie, he looked at Dean, confused. "At hunting. She's a natural." He repeated. The look on Dean's face, from his brother's point of view, was one of awe, she'd turned him soft. Dean continued ignoring his brothers face-breaking grin he was now giving him, he shook his head at him.

"She, Bella, knocked me on my ass more times than I could count that week. We went hunting on the third day. Three vamps, and if I hadn't seen it…" he trailed off looking up at his brother again, falling back onto the bed.  
"By the time I lopped the head off the one trying to turn me, she as finished. I couldn't believe it _and_ the way she looked." Dean gave a sultry look as he stared aimlessly though the bathroom door, hoping she would appear, Sam grimaced at the thoughts he guessed were going through his brother's mind.  
"If looks could kill Sam, really. _And_ 'for good measure', she set the place alight after we left. Her words not mine."

"Anyway, why did she come to Bobby's place? Was she in trouble?"

"Her father sent her here, said that she needed someone to distract her."

"Distract her from what?"

"When she came here Sam, she was in so much pain. I guess, she just needed someone to talk to. The first day she was here all I could get from her was 'Yes' and 'No'. It annoyed the crap out of me, then I started being an idiot and got angry at her and she punched me, perfect aim, right amount of weight, excellent swing. She knocked me out for a half hour Sam! Half an hour!"

* * *

BPOV

_I heard the storm raging violently outside, that wasn't any normal storm though. My fears turned reality, when I raised my head to look at the ceiling of the spacious basement. Silence. _

_Uh oh._

The wind and rain wild and rampant outside had stopped no sounds of animals, birds or crickets. Nothing. Now more than ever I hoped he would just come busting through the door, scoop me up and take me away from all of this. But the Cullens, I considered them my family and I wasn't just going to leave them alone. Not when they knew so little about everything.

"I can hear footsteps, but no thoughts…" Edwards's voice quietly trailed off, a frustrated frown masked his flawless face.

"They aren't human, that and if you saw a demons thoughts you'd be screaming in agony right now." I answered him, whispering. And silently praying to some god that they would just leave without noticing us down here.

"You know, you could have just called. If you perhaps needed some help." A sarcastic voice, one I recognised revealed himself in the corner near the stairs. I whipped around, shotgun cocked in one hand pistol in the other.

"Are you trying to get us killed Gabriel?" I whispered loudly to him, while attempting to usher him away from the stairs**. (A.N I'll explain later how Bella knows Gabriel/trickster.)**

"Killed? Sweetness, they aren't here to kill you, they here to take you. Apparently you're ruining Lilith's plans; she figures torturing you should be punishment enough before killing you." He said in an unusually serious voice, Gabriel loved to joke around almost _all_ of the time, so what he told me was twice as frightening as usual.  
I'd heard some growls behind me when he mentioned torture and death; I sighed and rolled my eyes as I turned around to explain.

"Look guys, you're going to have to stay down here for a little bit, Gabe and I will deal with this."

"Bella, you don't have to do this by yourself, you know we're all here to help you." Esme looked at me with a heartbreaking expression on her face.

"I know, but Gabriel and I know what we're doing. Please, if any blood and one of you loses control, we won't have a way to defend ourselves. So, just stay down here and don't open that door, no matter what you hear, til I come down here and get you, okay?" One by one they all reluctantly nodded. I smiled at them thankful they understood and started gathering things I would need for what awaited upstairs.

* * *

**Gawd 10 chapters and no fight yet lol I'm so mean…So umm I couldn't be bothered with the summoning, the 'trickster' usually just appears an disappears out of thin air already anyway...So, yeah BD tell me what you think please please please and if you do I'll be nice and put another chapter tomorrow ! R&R ?**


	9. Chapter 11

**Hi Peeps :D I'm so sorry for taking so long. I promise to keep writing more frequently, my holidays are coming up soon, so I should be able to anywho ENJOY! **I don't own nofin** :'(**

'_I should apologise to Esme later for the carpet. Hopefully the red spray-paint will come out easy.' _I thought to myself as I opened the basement door. I could hear people talking. Demons. _ 'Just remember Bella, knowing those demons, the people inside are probably dead already.'_

_CarlilsePOV_**(for a change)**

I was so worried about her. Rose keeps looking at her as if Bella's gone crazy. And Edward, poor boy. _'You must be so confused right now.'_

"We all are Carlisle. That guy that just appeared out of no-where— ". I can't believe she knows how to use a shotgun. The shots echoed down through the bare basement, along with this high pitch burning noise. _'What does that sound like to you?'_

"As I was saying that guy that appeared. Gabriel? I can't hear his thought either. I don't know what's happening. Wait… Is that Latin?" We fell silent and heard Bella's voice as if she were in the room with us.

"-omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." A moment passed before we heard someone clapping.

"Damn Bells, you're gettin' good at this. Anyway I gotta go, there's a hellhound somewhere in the area by the way…"

"I hate it when he does that… Okay guys! You can come up now!"

SamPOV

"Why don't you just call her, Dean? You've been going on about her for ages. Just. Call. Her." I'd never say it to his face, but he looks like he's just been asked to the prom for the first time. While I've been sitting here, doing work and trying to figure out what's going wrong up here, he's just talked and eaten. And talked and eaten. He's so lucky my shotguns on the other side of the room.

"I can't Sammy." He can't? He's gonna wait for me to ask him why. I pinched the bridge of my nose shaking my head slightly.

"Why not?" There happy, Mister Melodramatic.

"Cause she left, Sam. I asked her to stay and she left! We're only here cause' Charlie called about the storms." He confessed. _'Bullshit. We came here cause' you're in love with her and you need to see her again.'_ I was about to speak my thoughts, but was interrupted by wolves howling, they sounded like they were only a few yards away. _'Wolves would never come into unfamiliar territory'._

"Dude. Sam! What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry. Did you hear that? They sounded so close."

"The wolves? Sam, we're in the middle of a fricken forest dude. There are bound to be a few packs up here."

"No Dean. I was reading earlier, on some local folklore, the Native American tribe on the coast—"

"Oh no, there isn't more bugs, is there?"

"No, Dean, listen. I think they're Skinwalkers or shape-shifters. I don't know yet. But from what I read, which wasn't much, every generation or so the males change in to wolves. And earlier in the year there were murders up here, hikers, tourists and locals. Report was it looked like an animal attack." As I talked I picked up my back and started heading out, Dean grabbed his and quickly followed. Hopefully this'll get his mind off Bella for a while, until we find her…

**Eeep! Don't worry they'll meet eventually :P Tell me whatcha think and maybe I'll add another chapter at the end of the week :D **

***IMPORTANCE* lol  
Just a mini Poll : Who do you want as the first wolf they meet? Cause I know you guys are gonna have favourites… Soooo…**

**Paul?  
Sam?  
Jake?  
Leah?  
Jared?  
or Seth?**

****and no I'm not putting in a surprise imprinting for any one…they're gonna stay canon .**

**Tell meeee! :D I love chuu ! Have a nice Day !  
Peace out! **


	10. Fing BELLA SWAN! I mean, Chapter 12

**Okay! So! I'm back! Hello again :D  
This should not have taken so long, and I am very truly sorry, but I lost my usb that had all my notes and fanfic files on it so TADA! I found it! YAYA**

**Any who, by the time this pops up, all of my nasty AN's hopefully, will have disappeared. And we can continue with the storieeess… And cause I'm nice, I've made this chapy a little longer than th others to make up for my saddeningly lost time :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :( All rights belong to Eric Kripke and Stephenie Meyer…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously: 'I think they're Skinwalkers or shape-shifters…..Hopefully this'll get his mind off Bella for a while, until we find her…'_

3rdPOV

After a short trek through the woods behind the hotel, Sam and Dean found themselves in a small clearing. There was a small fire with a strange purple-ish smoke emanating from it. Sam made his way closer to the fire, his brother close behind. Dean's eyes stayed on the tree line behind them, more cautious than usual.

"Dean, there's something in this fire… It looks like an arm." Dean looked to his brother with an incredulous look.

"What do you mean an arm? Is it an arm or isn't it?" He looked into the fire, confused by his brother's words. There was a gleaming arm, wrist and hand still attached, but only a couple of fingers left, shifted to the side of the fire, only slightly burning.

"Dude! That's an arm! What the hell?" Sam looked further around the clearing after hearing his brother's exclamation, and back to the body part in the fire.

"Dean, there's no blood."

"What?... Sam, there's an arm in there! A friggin' arm!" Sam rolled his eyes. '_Give him a Demon any day, but an arm in a fire and he has a fit', _he thought.

"Hey! What are you two doing out here?"

* * *

BPOV

At least there was only six; I thought for sure there would have been more to storm this place, unless they thought it was just me here. Gabe and I had managed to get them in the Devils trap in the middle of the living room. The six non-locals had come along way just to come get me. Strange. I'd started to wake the people as the Cullen's came up from the basement.

"Carlisle, would you give me a hand? There just unconscious, but I hit some of them pretty hard."

"Of course, why don't you let me though, they might be a little shell-shocked, if you know what I mean."

"True, some of the things these people go through are a little horrific. I'd be careful though, when a person is injured while being possessed they won't feel it, but as soon as it's gone, well, sometimes they die." I remembered a friend I'd made in Seattle on my way back from Bobby's, poor guy fell 9 storey's while the demon was leaving his body. By the time I got to the road he… Well he was dead, let's leave it at that.

"Make it quick though, Carlisle, we need to get out of here. That was probably just the scouting party." I grabbed someone's phone and called Charlie, he needed to leave as well, hopefully I can just send him to La Push though, the wolves can protect their own, and they owe Charlie one for getting those hunters off their tracks.

* * *

DeanPOV

"We're tourists dude; we just wanted to do a little hiking."

"Hiking, huh? You usually go hiking in jeans and bikie boots with no supplies and heavily armed? Just go back the way you came and stay in your hotel 'til the storms over."

"What storm?" I looked to the sky, the heavy clouds were disappearing quickly, a fight had finished, the demons had moved on. I glanced to Sam as this kid stood his ground, he wasn't leaving til we were gone.

"How old are you anyway, huh kid? We got more of a chance out here than you." The kid rolled his eyes and scoffed under his breath; he jerked his head to the side as if someone called his name and turned back to us.

"Apparently someone here knows you. My name's Seth, we're from the rez on the coast."

"We?"

"The chief wants to talk to you, but he wants you to disarm yourselves first." His expression was fierce but sincere; this kid hasn't done a bad thing in his life. '_Why am I getting a weird feeling from him then?' _ I looked to Sam, eyebrow raised. He unslung the shotgun from his shoulder and threw it a couple of feet in front. _'Dammit, Sammy'_. I reluctantly did the same, curious who this chief was.

... 5 minutes later…

Sam and I were itching to get our guns back after we saw what walked through the trees. Two giant horse-sized wolves came into the small clearing, they stood dead in front and towered over Sam and I. The black one was the biggest though, he looked at me as if he'd seen me before. The silver one next to him curled his lip back and bared his teeth at us as he walked just in front of the black one, making him disappear from sight. A few moments later the silver wolf walked off, back into the trees, and a man stood where the black wolf was, clad in denim shorts and not much else.

"You're hunters, aren't you? Your family seems persistent in hunting me, any reason why?" The man held a firm expression. He was the chief, anyone could tell, by the way the boy behind him stood, flanked to his side and awaiting orders. They were people, _'People? Are they people? Or creatures? A type of Werewolf maybe?' , _who shouldn't be messed with. I glanced quickly at Sammy, giving him a look that meant business.

"You were what my father and I were hunting a few years ago, huh? I, ahh, I'm sorry if… we offended you?…." Sam thankfully took that moment to death glare me and cut in.

"Look, we are hunters; we're just looking around… For someone actually, her names Bella? If you tell us where she is, we'll leave you alone." The chief gave us a dirty look and rolled his eyes.

"Please, tell me you aren't looking for Bella Swan." _'Oh, come on, she's not that bad'_, I thought to myself, '_Okay, maybe a lil' annoying, but still, she's nice'. _

"What's wrong with Bella?" I couldn't stop myself, the way he'd reacted to her name, I smirked, challenging him.

"What's wrong? It's that everyone in the damn state seems to want Bella Swan for something or other! The woman is a goddamned menace, if it weren't for the fricken vampires, I never would've had to know the girl!" Each time he mentioned her; he winced and said her name like it was making him dirty. I chuckled, I could tell when I met her how much trouble she'd be, but I stopped short when he said vampires.

"Wait, you said Vampires? She's hunting Vampires? Alone?" I managed to get it out without sounding to worried. '_No matter how good she is, no-one should take on vampires by themselves.'_

"Hunting, yeah right, maybe I'd like her better if she was," He said, looking to his friend with a sarcastic smile. "No she's practically living with them; we tried to warn her that they were dangerous, that she shouldn't be near them so much. But the woman's as stubborn as a goddamned mule!" I would've laughed at his last words, I should've, to humour myself. Even I regretted the word that left my lips next, I didn't want to hear them, but I needed to ask.

"She's not… One of them? Is she?"

* * *

**Dun-dun DUUUNNN! We all know she isn't….. Or is she? O.o o.O O.o o.O O.O**

**Please Review… It'd be pleasing to know if anyone is actually still reading this :)**


	11. AN NoI don't know 75?

**Okay so I know this might sound a little bitchy, but I thought I should give some reason as to why my chapters are so short, so everyone can stop complaining about it…**

**There is a genuine reason for it. I can't constantly concentrate on writing my stories. Especially this one and I'm not having a go at anyone in particular or anything, but most reviewers have said this, and I'm kind of sick of replying (or lately, not replying) with the same old answer…**

**Anyway, back to the reason, I can't write for too long, because the more I do, the more far-fetched and shitty (excuse the langu') it sounds. A few months back, I kept writing for this story, which is why I stopped for a while, and Bella turned out to be this crazy-psychotic-witch-bitch-intent-on-destroying-every-Vampire-in-existence… Then there was this other one where Bella was an angel and another one and... Ugh! Long story short, I hated myself for putting myself through that torture, after I'd re-read my work. And thought it best not to bestow it upon the rest of the world… **

**Sooooo Yeah, that's why my chapters are short, and I'm sorry. I hopefully will start writing more this time, and that's a loose phrase I'm using at the moment, depending on how much work I get from college this semester.**

**BUT! On a little more pleasing note! And I hope someone does read this! But, you guys, the people who follow, favourite and especially review (even if it is like 3 words)… You're pretty much the only thing keeping this story going. You should know full well, that from my previous AN's (even though I got rid of them, so I'll repeat) that if anyone gets an idea for the story, I am more than willing to accommodate, in doing so you'll give me more ideas as well…**

**One last thing, I'm sorry this AN is so damn long… If anyone does have any questions or ideas feel free to PM me… If you want to discuss said ideas, I'll be more than willing to give out an email address for you…**

**Again I'm sorry for the long post, and for sounding bitchy, and I hope someone reads this :/**

**Peace to all! And to all a good night/morning/afternoon… Depending where you live…**

**I'll stop typing now…**


	12. Chapter 12

**My goodness, I'm sorry it's been so long, but here it is!**

_Previously:_

"_No she's practically living with them; we tried to warn her that they were dangerous, that she shouldn't be near them so much. But the woman's as stubborn as a goddamned mule!" I would've laughed at his last words, I should've, to humour myself. Even I regretted the word that left my lips next, I didn't want to hear them, but I needed to ask._

"_She's not… One of them? Is she?"_

* * *

**SamWPov**

"No, she's not." This 'chief' seemed disgusted, yet relieved that she wasn't.

"Will you let us go? If she's with vampires, we want to help her, to get her out of the situation. We just want to keep her safe". I was aware I was layin' it on a little thick, but I had a feeling we didn't want to see these guys angry.

"Yeah, but only cause of what your Dad did a few years ago…"He trailed off as if to say something more, but Dean cut in.

"Look as much as I want to go down memory lane here, I'd like to get to Bella while she's still living." The chief looked irked, but shook his head as if we weren't worth his time and sighed.

"Yeah, sure. The Cullen's house is on the outskirts of Forks, 'bout a 20 minute drive from the main road to the west. Just watch out for the drive way and don't mention us." They walked off, Seth walking backwards, mock scowling at us.

As they disappeared, we heard howling a few miles away. I picked up our guns and turned to follow Dean back to the hotel.

* * *

**BPOV**

I hung up the phone from calling Charlie, he was in La Push already and getting him to stay there was easy after I'd told him what happened. I walked through the backdoor, just in case any stragglers were hiding in the trees, feeling someone follow me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" _'That wasn't the voice I expected'_, as I spun 'round to face Jasper.

"Would you have believed me?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow. After a short moment of staring at me, he smirked.

"Probably not. I thought you were insane enough to begin with when you entered a house full of vampires, completely aware of the things they could do to you." I chuckled a little, as Carlisle, Emmett and Edward came out too.

"They're all alright, I asked the girls to take them to the hospital though." I nodded and smiled wearily at Carlisle, and then quickly turned away wishing someone else was here.

"I need to leave. I need to get away from you, so they don't hurt you too." I frowned, saddened by my own words.

"We can protect ourselves Bella, you as well, if you'll only let us."

"I can't, Carlisle, there are things out there, stronger than any of you, and I'll be damned before I let any of them hurt you. So I'll leave. I'll go one way and you go the complete opposite. You need to stay away from me." I turned back around to see Edward and Emmett staring at the ground, heavy disheartened frowns on their faces; Carlisle looked at me passive in thought. I knew I was right. They knew I was right. I just hoped they'd comply. I stared at Edward for a time, as everyone went quiet, silently hoping he'd let me go without too much of a fight.

"Do you hear that?" Jasper said, breaking the peace. I went into my hunter mode again, as I watched confusion fill his face.

"Hear what?"

"I haven't heard one of those engines since the 70s." Emmett said turning his head to look through the front window of the house. '_Engine? 70s'_, my eyes grew wide, I couldn't stop the word that left my lips next.

"Dean", I whispered to myself, knowing they heard me. "A Chevy?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah", Emmett answered. "Sounds like an – ".

"Impala" I looked at Emmett, full-blown hope in my eyes, and broke out into a run through the middle of the house, navigating carefully through the kitchen, around Edward's piano, past the couch to the front room, through the front door.

I gasped, delighted I could hear it now, the rumbling growing closer up the drive way. I stood on the top step bouncing on the balls of my feet, grinning in pure joy. Then I saw it, a flash of silver and black, the head lights on low, the familiar hum of the low v8 engine I'd come to adore. But, something was stopping me, a dreadful feeling in the back of my mind, as I backed up to the door frame. A mask of sadness and shame filling my face and my smile diminish. A war started in my mind.

'_I left him, and he wouldn't welcome me back, after the way I left him that day'._

'_If you left him, then why is he here?'_

'_No, you shouldn't get your hopes up' _

'_But… I think, I lo-.' _It stopped, the rumbling engine cut off and I heard the familiar squeak and slam of the passenger doors. My eyes roamed for the one person I both wanted and didn't want to see.

"Hey Bells"

* * *

**Am I being mean? Sorry, but I promise you I will post another chapter tomorrow!**

**If I don't you can flame me all you like!**

**Please Review! Please please please! :D**


End file.
